Kresselia Moon
59% Irritable/Insomniac/Intrepid Introvert 22% Saucy/Sarcastic/Sassy Sensing 50% Trenchant/Truculent/Talented Thinking 16% Pretty/Pugnacious/Paranoid Perceiving "Sugarcoating is a complete waste of time and I don't see why the ƒµç╪ people bother with it. "I don't like people. I don't understand organic life forms. That's literally all you need to know about me. Oh, and stay the hell out of my way." "Not good with organic life forms." If you wanted to dumb down Kress' personality into one sentence, that would fit rher perfectly. It doesn't matter how well rhe understands quantum mechanics. Rhe simply can't comprehend what makes humans tick and teeter about like the dunderheads rhe feels they are. Don't get rher started on how annoying "feelings" are. That's just asking for trouble. People's general existence makes rher want to hurl. Rhe hates how some of their movements are so horribly rusty and badly wants to grab an oil can and fix their joints if rhe could. The need for physical proximity also makes rher head spin. What's with people wanting to be right in your face when talking? That makes zero sense to rher. Rhe believes communication is the same whether or not you're five hundred feet away. Ugh, humans, always making things so damn complicated. Then there's the whole thing about "niceness" and sugarcoating. Those topics make Kress feel like rher brain short-circuited. Why do you have to be nice to someone you don't like? Why do you have to lie to people? Why do they take it so personally when you're being honest? General courtesy? What? No thanks. Kress would rather be stuck with a broken record for company. At least that rhe can fix. Honesty, or to be more specific, brutal honesty is Kress' everyday policy. "WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM?" If you've ever heard that rhetorical question, you'll know who the person's been talking to. Asking Kress for rher opinion is asking rher to unpin a grenade. Rhe won't let any details go free. Rher criticism is really constructive, but rhe doesn't get why people seem so offended after rhe nitpicks through the mess that is their problem. Maybe it's the bluntness of rher approach, but who really cares? People started to leave rher alone ever since rhe made sure that no one could go within five feet of rher. Homework? HA. Kress couldn't care less about homework. Rhe swears it's all some big conspiracy to make them think military schools are worse. Rher academic skills lay forsaken and accumulate dust as rhe lacks a ƒµç╪ to give. Rai is the only reason rhe's managed to scrape passing grades and advance to the next year level. Rhe has a really soft spot for rher ssangdung-i hyeongje, and he's one of the few weak spots in rher armor of maraging steel. That isn't to say it's all his effort, of course. Kress is no slouch, and in reality, rhe's frankly good as long as rhe bothers to try. Get technical, and you might just catch rher interest. If there's anything rhe relates to, it's machinery. From broken cuckoo clocks to overheated carburetors, there is no kink rhe can't work out. Humans being the exception, of course. Rhe might be as abrasive as rher namesake (aka the moon), but you'd be surprised on what that tough exterior contains. |Best Qualities = Sagacious, intrepid, diligent, and resilient. |Worst Qualities = Pugnacious, cynical, insolent, and brazen. |Most Influenced By = Rai, Gino |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = Mechanical Engineering Kress can input star charts, order you a smoothie, and rewire the mainframe of Hogwarts if it had one all at the same time if rhe wanted to. Be glad magic schools don't have speakers to be tinkered with. Rhe particularly enjoyed humiliating her old Muggle headmaster by manipulating the sounds system to emit phrases like "The squirrel is going to eat you" and "Homework is a denizen of Hell" in a Darth Vader voice. Chemical Engineering One thing to say: Potions classes are going to be one hell of a ruckus. Magical Theory Theories hold so much fascination for Kress that it's not even funny. It's one of the only classes rhe secretly cares about. If her nose isn't buried in the organs of some machine, rhe's likely to be absorbing pages of both mathematical and magical theories. If it's a theory, rhe'll love it. It doesn't matter what kind. History of Magic Her secret pleasure. While rhe still shows no favoritism to the professor, Kress' excellent memory allows her to memorize the most infinitesimal of details and sift through them to her heart's content. Rhe could probably recite every event from the 90s to present chronologically if rhe wanted to, but everybody is too worn out from her unwarranted diatribes to listen. Pyrotechnics This needs no further explanation. Sarcasm & Sassiness Oh, yes, these are definitely skills in Kress' case. |Possessions = |Gallery = Kress Gallery Hana.gif Kress Gallery Dul.gif Kress Gallery Set.gif Kress Gallery Net.jpg Kress Gallery Daseot.jpg Kress Gallery Yeoseot.jpg Kress Gallery Ilgop.jpg Kress Gallery Yeodeol.png Kress WB Pic.jpg |Trivia = *Rhe loves samgyeopsal. *Rhe goes by robot pronouns (rhe, rher, rhem, and rhey) and hates being called "Miss." *Rhe's a ridiculously good singer and sings when rhe's working on some new project. *Rhe has dance moves you've never seen and will simply wipe your words out clean. Rhe's extremely touchy about it and if people catch rher, rhe hides rher embarrassment via crossing the fine line between sarcasm and outright hostility and ascertains that the person will be so degraded that they'll never speak of the incident again. *Rhe's an insomniac and ADHD, but rhe'd never tell you nor would you ever guess. *While rher brother is openly enthused by Quidditch, rhe badmouths it to everyone who dares to talk to rher because "there are more interesting things to talk about, you f***ing halfwit" but secretly likes it. *Rhe has almost zero talent but lots of skill in Potions. It's one of the few subjects rhe tries, and did more than try. *Rher life goal is to cure lycanthropy. *"If it hasn't sunken in that moronic mind of yours yet, I'm a pyromaniac." *Animals don't get along with rher simply because rhe refuses to try to get along with them. *"Squirrels are the spawn of Hel and don't even argue." *Magical Theory and History of Magic tie for rher favorite class. rhe would never admit it. *Since rhe was five, rhe's had a weird obsession with time. Rhe's programmed rher prosthetic hand to receive a signal from the National Institute of Standards and Technology Atomic Clock in Fort Collins, Colorado so it acts as a watch too. It's accurate to within ten billionths of a second. (0.000000001) *Rhe calls prefects "cherries" or "cherry tarts" or "cherry pop tarts." Back in Mahoutokoro, students with cherry wands were subjected to extreme favoritism from the teachers, which Kress found outrageous. Rhe stole a few cherry wands and hid them around the school a few times to spite students who were too big for their own britches. *Kress would rather die than admit rhe's okay with 1D's music. *Both rher prosthetic hand and foot are detachable so rhe's fully capable of bitch-slapping people from across the room. |Handedness = Ambidextrous, predominantly left |Favorite Drink = Chilsung Cider, sujeonggwa, oksusucha |Wand = Red oak handle, ebony body, dragon heartstring core, 13 inches, and rigid. |Patronus = Hooded crow |Favorite Sweet = Yaksik, tteok, and honestly, rhe can't choose. |Boggart = Rher and Rai burning to death |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Asexual and demiromantic |Relationship Status = "ƒµç╪ labels." |Amortentia Scents = Cigarette ashes, heated metal, and burning chemicals |Favorite Song = Try by Colbie Caillat Overdose by EXO Ssenunni by Jessi My Number by Cheetah MOMMAE by Jay Park |Gif 3 = Kress Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Transfer Students Category:Name begins with "K" Category:February Birthday Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks Japanese Category:Agender Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Korean Category:Born in South Korea Category:Ambidextrous Category:Oak Wand Category:Ebony Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Blonde Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Patronus Listed Category:Flying Patronus Category:Bird Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Has Mental Illness